Humanity
by Butchee
Summary: What truly makes a cat evil? All the villians of Warriors consider this, and give their thoughts. Even the dead ones.
1. Scourge

I have always been considered evil. No one has ever told me why or how I became that way, but they consider me evil. I think it happened the day I met Tigerstar, the day he released something inside of me. The thing that helped me create BloodClan. He showed me that mercy isn't necessary. He showed me that cruelty is always the method to use. My littermates proved that as well. They always treated me as if I was dirt. That ended the day I created BloodClan. My new life also began that day. I became Scourge, and left Tiny behind. When I killed Tigerstar, my veins became filled with ice, ice that would never melt. I tried so many times to get rid of the ice, but it stayed, and influenced who I was. The killer I was. When my death came, I expected to get to StarClan, but instead, I am in the Dark Forest. I have come to see that I have done wrong, but at least I now admit. Now dear readers, I must return to the Dark Forest. Kits of all clans, remember what happened to me, and decide your fate.

_**A/N:**_ I have just watched too many Scourge tributes. Now I actually feel sorry for some of the villains. Weird…


	2. TigerStar

I have done what I thought was best for my clan as leader. I have led my clan through battle. I have also killed for my clan. I was exiled from my original clan, and joined an even better one. I have killed many to get where I was back then. I even despised my own father. But it was all in the name of ShadowClan, so should I have been sent to the Dark Forest after death? I know what I did was wrong, but I did what was best for my clan. I was dedicated to my clan, so when I made the deal with Scourge, I did it to make sure my clan would be safe. When Scourge killed me, I was glad. I was finally released from this earth and able to go to StarClan. Instead, I was trapped to wander the Dark Forest for eternity. I know what I did was wrong, and now I know that. But what I did then was right then. I am Tigerstar, and I say Goodbye.

_**A/N:**_ I feel sorry for some of the villains in Warriors. Which is why I am doing this.


	3. Hawkfrost

I am the son of an evil cat. I told my mother I would always defend my clan, but instead, I tried to rule it. This resulted in my death, helped by my half-brother Brambleclaw. I am now revealing how I died, so that everyone can see that I was corrupted by following my father. I made many mistakes in my short life, like beginning to act like my father, Tigerstar. I controlled my sister's life, I manipulated my clan, and I died trying to control it. I am Hawkfrost, and I am forever exiled to The Dark Forest, never to see the light of day except thru other cat's eyes, and to only see my living family in their dreams. At least all the living family I have left.

_**A/N:**_ I got a suggestion from Eclipsemoon82 who said "Do Hawkfrost! Do Hawkfrost!" So I took her suggestion, and did this. I take suggestions for villain cats if you want to suggest one.


	4. Mudclaw

I was betrayed by my own clan. I was about to become Leader, when, lo and behold, I was replaced! Yes, I admit I was hostile and didn't listen for explanations, but I did it to protect my clan! I did it to keep my clan safe! Sure, I might have messed up a little bit, but still! I was more worthy of my position than Onewhisker. That is why I was helping and plotting with Hawkfrost. It was for the good of my clan. That is the only reason why I'm not in The Dark Forest even though I'm dead is because I actually thought what I was doing was right! And I still think I, Mudclaw, shouldn't have died when the tree fell. It should have been Onewhisker or Brambleclaw!

_**A/N:**_ The fourth in my Humanity series. Thank you Mosstail21 for the suggestion of Mudclaw. I still take suggestions, so keep sending ideas in!


	5. Brokenstar

I became evil very, very, very slowly. My mother even thought I was evil after I was born, and that her greatest sin was me living and my siblings dying. I banished her from the clan once I became leader after killing my own father. I apprenticed kits early, only concentrated on battle, and fed my clan crow food. Sure, all of it was wrong, but it was done to protect my clan. But my clan, even thought what I did for it, banished me and blinded me. My own mother killed me with death berries. I was only evil because my family paved the way for me, and showed me that power is the only way to be strong. I am Brokenstar, and I must depart for The Dark Forest. I shall, in time, rule Shadow Clan once again! Either dead or living.

_**A/N:**_ This was Brokenstar, and the suggestion was sent in by The Color Is Blinding. I let him keep his leader title because it was kind of confusing that after he was banished his name turned into Brokentail. I still take suggestions!


	6. Hollyleaf

I'm one of the evil cats still alive. I killed my brother, and I despised my true heritage. I completely believed in the Warriors Code, so when I turned out to be half-clan and the daughter of a medicine cat, I snapped. I just had to get away from it all. So I ran to the secret tunnels, which then collapsed. No one knows for sure if I'm alive or not, but personally, I like to think I'm still living. Especially since I'm not in StarClan or The Dark Forest. I'm Hollyleaf, once a medicine cat apprentice and a warrior. Now, I'm just a rogue on my own.

_**A/N:**_ Since it was never confirmed she was dead, I made it so that she escapes and becomes a rogue. It's the best I could do without knowing if she is dead or not. I still accept villain requests.


End file.
